


Three Times Spark Came back, and The One Time he Didn't

by FanWP



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Realm of Mianite, Sparkanite, absolute babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWP/pseuds/FanWP
Summary: But as she looks at this man, this boy, this person who looks so much like the man she loves but doesn’t at the same time, this man who she knows but doesn’t, she knows that, this time, he isn’t coming back.He never would.
Relationships: Ianite/Spark, Spark Conway/Ianite, Spark/Ianite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Three Times Spark Came back, and The One Time he Didn't

Ianite remembers every instance Spark had left for an extended period of time. 

The first, when their love had only just begun to blossom. She had been young then, a fledgling Goddess still coming into her own. After all, it’s harder to grow without a Champion. 

His face had been a mask of indifference as he packed for the trip. She had watched from behind him silently, worry gnawing at her gut. His packing had a rhythm to it, much like everything else he did. She admired the way he could so effortlessly steel himself and focus on what was most important. Sometimes it was a curse more than a blessing, and she would have to plead with him to finally sleep. Now, she was grateful for it. The shipment never would have been agreed upon if she had to do it on her own, often her anger got the best of her. But Spark, he was a patient man, he knew how to handle greedy businessmen, he was cunning and clever enough that he could always get the merchants to concede, and usually for cheaper. 

She still loathes the time when he is gone. She knows it is selfish of her, that this affection she harbors for the man is a cruel wish to hold. She knows that his mortal life isn’t even a fraction of the millennium she will face. And yet, despite the worry in her gut and the slight tremble in her hands, despite the knowledge that even letting herself  _ indulge _ in such fantasies is the largest sin she has ever committed, a soft, fond smile tugs at the corners of her mouth anyway.

When the time comes to send him off she stands with the rest of the townsfolk, the same smile on her face as she watches him say goodbye to his family. He makes his way, finally, back to her side, and his glasses slip down to reveal a pair of glowing green eyes she had only ever seen a handful of lives. “We shall return soon, My Lady.” His expression is one of extreme fondness, and Ianite, despite herself, allows her heart to flutter in excitement at the look he gives her. He bows, taking her hand in his gently and brings it to his lips. 

It feels almost as if they are the only two in that moment, his eyes locked on hers, the wind blowing her hair across her face. “Be safe, My Spark-Plug.” 

He smiles at her, as if he understands what her words truly mean. She stands at the docks until his boat disappears over the horizon, and even still hours after, her eyes seem to drift towards the coast, as if he expected to find him there waiting for her. 

The second time he left he had been gone for two weeks fighting against a fleet of pirates who had ransacked and burned half of their village. She had been the most afraid for him then, had spent each night religiously checking to make sure she still felt his beating heart on the opposite side of their connection. He returns, though. She’s using her powers to help repair buildings as much as possible when the port bell rings and she feels her heart leap to her throat. She follows the rushing crowd to the docks, arriving just as the ship pulls in and drops it’s anchor. 

She stands at the front of the crowd, gives each of the soldiers her blessing as they come up to her, uses her powers to heal what she can, but she can’t help but let her gaze continue to flick back to the top of the ship, her eyes searching, searching,  _ searching _ \-- and then there he is, a new scar on his cheek, clothes dirty and torn and bags under his eyes, but he’s  _ there _ , he’s _ home _ . 

They stand, looking at each other for a few moments, and all she wants to do is run to him and bury herself in his arms in relief, but she holds herself back. She smiles, standing still as he makes his way to her. He pauses in front her before, hesitantly, he reaches up and brushes a lock of lavender hair behind her ear. His fingers caress her cheek gently, then her arm, and then he is holding her hand gently once more as he kneels before her, head bowed in a show of devotion. “I’ve returned, My Lady.” 

She stays silent, and places a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “You always do, Admiral.” 

That night there are celebrations, a feast of the most brilliant food, wonderful music, a roaring bonfire, and Ianite doesn’t think she’s ever seen her people so happy. Even if half of the town is burnt to the ground, even if their town is not the gleaming cities of her brothers, they all smile and laugh as if they were the most fortunate lot in the world.

As she stands off to the side she makes eye contact with Spark across the town square. He smiles at her, and hands the man beside him his drink. Slowly, he makes his way across the square and to her side. “Would you like to dance, My Lady?” 

He offers his hand, but Ianite hesitates. “Spark, I don’t know-”

“Please?”

She bites her lip, before nodding, her grin breaking through as he laughs delightedly and pulls her out to dance. His hand falls to her waist and her’s rests on his shoulder as they dance energetically around the town square. They spin and glide and jump around the fire, the music and clapping from the towns people growing louder and louder, and Ianite feels a laugh bubble from her throat as he lifts her. Her long purple dress spins out around them like a curtain, cutting them off from the gaze of the rest of the people before he sits her back down. He dips her, spins her, and even lets her spin him a few times. The smile she wears is so bright, and her cheeks hurt. They come to an abrupt, unbalanced stop as the song ends, chests heaving up and down as they stand, staring at each other. His eyes are just as green as she remembers, and she can’t bring herself to look away as he brings his hand to her cheek. 

Slowly, his head dips down, closer and closer until his lips press against hers, and the townspeople erupt into cheers around them. 

The third time, he doesn’t go far, but he asks her to not follow, that he’s working on something, something special, something just for her. It takes years, he comes and goes, sometimes every day, sometimes for months. But in the end he always,  _ always _ comes home to her. 

And finally, after five years, he leads her and the townspeople through the forest, over a river, The sound of horses and children make for comforting background noise. When they finally break through the forest and reach the top of the hill, Ianite finally sees what he had been working on for so long. 

There, standing proud and tall and the most  _ beautiful _ thing she had ever seen, was a town, her very own town, not a small, moveable settlement. A real, true city. She raises her hand to her open mouth in shock, a loud sob pushing past the lump in her throat. “Spark-” she closes her eyes, trying to control her sobs, her heart nearly bursting with happiness. “It’s beautiful, you-” 

When she turns to face him, he’s on one knee, a wooden box held out to her, a gleaming amethyst gem glittering under the sun. 

She wraps her arms around his neck to the sound of cheering. 

  
There are more times where he leaves, but he always, always comes back to her. Always wraps her in his arms and whispers  _ “I’ve returned, My lady.”  _ and she always replies,  _ “You always do.” _

But as she looks at this man, this  _ boy _ , this person who looks so much like the man she loves but  _ doesn’t _ at the same time, this man who she  _ knows _ but doesn’t, she knows that, this time, he isn’t coming back. 

He never would. 


End file.
